


Haunted: A Re-Write of Episode 2x10

by amati913



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Character Death, Dark, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amati913/pseuds/amati913
Summary: This is an AU of episode 2x10 in which Nedley is the one who interrupts the widow’s attack on Nicole, and they both get taken by the widow and tortured for information. Very Nicole-centric and angsty, but will feature WayHaught pairing and Wynaught friendship.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is addictive y’all. This idea came to me randomly last night, so I thought I’d get it down on paper. I think it’ll probably be a two-shot? Warning, it’s going to be very angsty and dark. Nicole’s thoughts are in italics. 
> 
> Trigger Warning for violence and torture. Please take care of yourselves y’all!

In retrospect, Nicole realized it’s her own carelessness that got her into the current situation. For someone who has spent so much time consumed with thoughts of Waverly Earp, Nicole knew that the sharp, pounding knock at the door couldn’t be her. Waverly’s knocks were soft, delicate, like the essence of her being (although that last text message that haunted Nicole might have suggested otherwise). No, she knew with certainty that it wasn’t her, but that didn’t stop the hope and excitement that bloomed in her stomach the second she heard it. She just so _desperately_ wanted it to be Waverly. So, she had not checked behind the shade on her front door to see who could possibly need her attention at those early hours, choosing instead to throw the door open in a rush of excitement.

“Waves?!” The second she saw Mercedes standing on her front porch, her sinister expression exacerbated by the large gashes across her face, Nicole felt a rush of fear flood through her veins. Within seconds, she found herself knocked to the floor, desperately scrabbling for the scissors stashed in her desk drawer. She registered that Mercedes (or whoever she was) was speaking to her, but she couldn’t hear anything over the ringing in her head and rapid beating of her heart. Mercedes was strong, too strong. Nicole thought that maybe if she could get the upper hand for a second, she could win this fight, but a few well placed kicks to the ribs and face left her too winded to fight back. _Okay, reevaluate. Be strategic. You can’t win this physically, but it’s not over_. She forced herself to focus on Mercedes’ words.

“How foolish must the Earp heir feel knowing you had the seal… all this time.” Mercedes spit the words at her venomously and Nicole struggled to decipher what she’s talking about. _Seal… the Third Seal! Not-Mercedes must be one of the infamous widows._ She grunted as Widow Mercedes easily contained her hands in one motion, using her other hand to slam Nicole’s head into the hardwood floor.

“Please!” The act of begging set Nicole’s blood on fire, but the Widow was on top of her now and she knew it was her best shot at survival. “I don’t know anything about that or I would’ve told Wynonna!” This, at least, is true and she hoped it came across as genuine.

“You may not know you have it…” Widow Mercedes pressed painfully on Nicole’s face. “It could be metal or precious and very, very old.” Nicole looked past her to see that her door was wide open… surely someone must have heard something by now.

“I’m more of an IKEA kind of girl.” If the situation wasn’t so dire, Nicole would have chuckled at her own joke. _Wynonna would be proud_.

“My lord does not make mistakes!” _Uh oh._ Widow Mercedes was angry now (or rather, even more so than before) and Nicole barely had time to raise her newly freed hands before Widow Mercedes unleashed her anger, fists and knees connecting painful with Nicole’s already bruised body. She was interrupted, however, by a voice at the door.

“Hey! What in the hell is goin’ on here?!” Though her vision was blurry and fading, Nicole could easily recognize Sheriff Nedley’s voice coming from her open front door. _No, not him. Please, not him._

Widow Mercedes turned slowly, menacingly, and Nedley recoiled immediately at the first sight of her face and overall ghastly appearance. “Now listen here ma’am, I don’t stand for anyone attackin’ my deputies.” Nedley said bravely, drawing his service weapon and pointing it at her chest. Nicole groaned from the floor and he glanced down briefly to assess her condition. The second of distraction was all Widow Mercedes needed to knock the gun out of his hands and throw him into the wall to his left. Nicole weakly crawled along the floor, focused on keeping her labored breathing silent as she discreetly neared the gun sitting uselessly on the kitchen counter. She heard the struggle occurring behind her, the sound of wood splintering as Nedley was thrown into the air again and had landed on her coffee table. Nicole broke her focus on the gun to glance behind her. She was horrified when she saw that a silver mist exuded from Widow Mercedes, paralyzing Nedley instantly. With a burst of energy and strength that she didn’t know remained, Nicole launched herself over the couch and directly into the Widow, knocking the woman off her feet. Nicole snatched a broken leg piece from her destroyed coffee table and continued her attack on Widow Mercedes. She managed to strike her across the face twice before a clawed hand wrapped tightly around her neck and Nicole was mercilessly slammed into the wall. Nicole had always considered herself to be a survivor, but, with stars dancing in front of her eyes, she realized with horror that perhaps this would be the day she wouldn’t survive. This was her last thought before she finally succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Nicole regained consciousness slowly, much like she would the morning after a long night of drinking heavy liquor. _Did I spend last night hanging out with Wynonna?_ Though she secretly enjoyed the wild brunette’s company, it was inevitable that spending extended time with her girlfriend’s sister always ended in a **killer** headache for the redhead the next morning. Her senses returned to her slowly, starting with her sense of smell. Nicole’s thoughts only grew more confused as she detected the distinct smell of hay and rotting wood. _Why am I in the barn?_ She attempted to rub her eyes, but realized with a flash of terror that her hands had been restrained behind her back.

Instantly, Nicole’s eyes opened and her memories of Widow Mercedes’ attack flooded her brain. Her eyes searched her surroundings frantically. She was lying on the floor of a barn, though she knew immediately that it was not the barn from the Earp Homestead. Her hands were bound behind her and her shoulder ached in a way that told her she had been lying in like this for at least a few hours. She pointed her gaze upward and gasped when she saw a familiar figure bound to a chair in the middle of the barn – _Nedley!_

Tears formed automatically in her eyes when she saw the state he was in – Nedley sat with his head hung low, blood dripping from his forehead and nose. His lungs wheezed as he gasped for air. He barely seemed to register the Widow standing in front of him, not even attempting to defend himself as her hand rose menacingly. “Tell me!! Where is the seal!” Before she had a chance to hit him again, the door to the barn opened with a bang. Widow Mercedes turned in annoyance as Widow Beth entered.

“The heir’s sister saw the message you left on the bitch cop’s wall. She knows we have them and that we want the seal.” Widow Beth said in a bored tone. She glanced at the bloodied sheriff in amusement. “Doesn’t look like you are having much luck here.”

“He hasn’t spoken yet, but he will break.” Widow Mercedes confidently replied.

“Right. Or, maybe he doesn’t know where the seal is? I can’t see why the heir would trust this buffoon with anything even remotely important.” Nicole watched with bated breath as Widow Beth approached Nedley and grasped his face tightly, investigating his wounds. “Pathetic.” She muttered in disgust. “My vote is with the redhead.” She cocked her head in the direction of the corner where Nicole lay. Widow Mercedes followed her sister wife’s direction, noting with surprise that the Nicole had regained consciousness.

“Well, look who decided to join us.” Widow Mercedes glided to Nicole, running a nail down the side of her face. Nicole attempted her best glare in response. “Perhaps it’s time for us to chat. I do believe Sheriff Nedley could use a break.” Despite Nicole’s attempts to fight her, she easily lifted Nicole by her shoulders and dragged her to a second chair placed adjacent to Nedley’s. “Now, I know you are a smart girl, Officer. Tell me what I want to know and there will be no need for you to end up like your poor excuse of a Sheriff.” Nicole looked up at the Widows with pure hatred in her eyes, surprising both of them by spitting directly in Widow Mercedes face. The woman’s eyes flashed with rage and her hand quickly wrapped around Nicole’s neck. “You will regret ever meeting me!” She yelled, taking her other hand and dragging her nails across exposed skin on Nicole’s chest. Nicole swallowed a scream of pain as her nails slashed through her skin, leaving three bloody gashes. Mercedes removed her hand from Nicole’s neck only to backhand her across the face.

Widow Beth picked at her nails absentmindedly. “Right, well, torturing was never my hobby, so I think I’ll go make myself useful and pay a visit to the heir or one of the misfits on her team.” Her eyes roamed Nicole’s body, noticing a locket hanging from her neck. She strode forward, pulling the necklace from Nicole’s neck in one sweeping gesture. “Hm, I think this may motivate the heir’s sister to provide us with the seal, no?” She pressed the locket painfully against Nicole’s chest until it was coated with her blood.

Nicole clenched her jaw tightly. “You leave Waverly alone! I swear to God if you hurt her…”

“Oh, honey, something tells me in a few minutes, you’ll be begging to God, not swearing.” Widow Beth chuckled darkly. “Have fun sister.” With that, she swept out of the barn, shutting the door behind her.

“Where were we?” Nicole gulped fearfully as Widow Mercedes turned to her, a smile of excitement on her face.

* * *

Nicole was unsure how much time had passed since the torture had begun. She had passed out a handful of times, Widow Mercedes quickly acting to jolt her body back into consciousness each time her eyes slipped closed. Nicole had never felt an exhaustion this deep; her muscles were so weak that she shook from the effort of holding her head up. Bruises and gashes were littered across her body and Widow Mercedes’ face expressed pure frustration at the fact that the redhead had yet to tell her what she wanted to know. “Even if I did know where the seal was, which I don’t, I’d never tell you. I’d never put the Earp’s or this city in danger.” Nicole’s voice was weak and shaky from pain, but her resolve was unyielding.

Widow Mercedes pursed her lips in annoyance. She knew she needed to change tactics and bit her lip as she thought through her options. She perked up as an idea came to her mind. “Shame. I suppose that also applies to our friend here. You wouldn’t want to put Sheriff Nedley in danger, would you?” Nicole’s eyes widened as she returned to standing in front of Nedley. She lightly slapped Nedley’s face, smiling as he groggily opened his eyes. Without speaking, she firmly grasped the pointer finger on his left hand and swiftly bent it backward with a sickening crack. An inhuman shriek erupted from Nedley’s mouth, sending shivers throughout Nicole’s body.

“Stop! Stop it! Don’t touch him.” Widow Mercedes ignored Nicole’s shouts, moving to the next finger and the next until all five fingers on Nedley’s left hand had been broken. Nicole sobbed uncontrollably, her wrists raw and bleeding from her attempts to escape the chair. “Please…” She begged without shame; she would have said anything to end Nedley’s suffering.

Widow Mercedes smiled at the desperation in her voice and knew that she was seconds away from the answers she desired. She released Nedley’s hand, ignoring his whimpers, and walked back to crouch directly in front of Nicole’s face. “Here’s the thing Nicole. I know one of you knows where the seal is. My Lord does not make mistakes. The way I see it, I have a 50/50 chance in guessing which one of you holds the information I seek. Or maybe you both do? Regardless, I agree with my sister. I find it highly unlikely that Wynonna, a reckless outlaw, would go to the local clueless Sheriff to protect something that she knows could destroy Purgatory. No, I think it is you that Wynonna trusted. Now, I am going to give you one more chance Nicole: tell me where the seal is or, I promise you, I will kill him and feast on his body parts.”

“I don’t – I don’t know!” Nicole sobbed. “I promise I’m telling the truth. I don’t know where the seal is or who has them. I don’t! Please, please don’t…” Her tears stung as they passed over the various cuts on her face.

Widow Mercedes sighed dramatically. “What a shame.” She rocked back on her heels and stood with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

“No! Don’t kill him!” Nicole’s mind whirred desperately as she thought of how to save Nedley’s life. “Nedley knows things! He pretends that he doesn’t, pretends to be oblivious, but he knows! I’m not a part of Black Badge, Wynonna would never come to me, but Nedley… they’ve known each other for a long time. At the end of the day, she trusts him. I know she does. He has your answers, you can’t kill him!”

Widow Mercedes narrowed her eyes, considering Nicole’s words for a moment. She clicked her tongue impatiently. “You see, I just don’t believe you.” In three quick strides, she stood in front of Nedley again, easily lifting him from the chair and throwing him roughly in front of Nicole. “This really is your last chance. All this torture has me starved and I’m afraid I won’t deny my appetite much longer.”

“No, no please. I don’t know. I don’t. I don’t know. Please. PLEASE!” Nicole yelled, her heart constricting painfully. Nedley groaned loudly from his place at Nicole’s feet and Widow Mercedes felt herself snap from the pent-up anger and frustration that had been building throughout the day. Before she could restrain herself, she leapt on top of Nedley’s weak body and sunk her teeth into his right shoulder. Nausea filled Nicole’s stomach as she watched Widow Mercedes tear a chunk of Nedley’s shoulder clean off his body, blood spattering across Nicole’s face. Nedley’s mouth was opened in a horrific scream, but Nicole couldn’t hear anything past the beating of her heart and rush of blood in her ears. _This couldn’t be happening. This is NOT happening._

Suddenly, Widow Mercedes was in front of her face, speaking, blood dripping from her mouth. “As you watch him die, I want you to remember that you could have stopped this. This is your fault.” Without another word, she stomped out of the barn, slamming the door shut behind her.

_No. No. No no no NO NO NO!_ Nicole didn’t know if she was speaking the words aloud, couldn’t separate the voice in her mind from reality, couldn’t think beyond the one word, couldn’t **breathe**.

Nedley turned slowly so that he was laying on his back, his words no louder than a whisper though Nicole could hear them clear as day. “It’s ‘kay, darlin’. Ss ok. You did good.” Nedley’s eyes closed and Nicole screamed.

Hours later, too late, Wynonna and Doc would enter the barn frantically, their joyous mood at having hit Widow Mercedes with a car (a car!!) instantly plummeting due the scene before them: Nedley lying lifeless in a pool of blood, and Nicole tied to the chair, her mouth still open in a silent scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Doc save Nicole. There's some WyNaught bonding as they drive to the hospital and WayHaught finally reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, okay, so I guess this is going to be a full story now? Whoops.
> 
> I had lots of trouble writing this chapter, so I appreciate comments telling me how I'm doing! Also, if you have any ideas for where you want this to go, do tell. I really wasn't planning on a multi-chapter fanfic, but these things just write themselves I guess.
> 
> P.S. I just joined twitter to get connected with the Earper fandom. Follow me @amati913 for tweets about WE and anything superhero related.

**Chapter 2**

Nicole had very few memories from her childhood, and even fewer that included interactions with her parents. Though they were never explicitly cruel to her, they were free spirits who refused to be tied down by a child and they made that much clear to her from a very young age. They traveled frequently, leaving her to live with her aunt and uncle (or, after they died, her grandparents) for several months at a time without contact. Eventually, sometimes after almost a year or longer, they would come parading back into her life, filled to the brim with extravagant stories of their adventures. As a young child, she absolutely loved when they’d come home; she remembered sitting atop her father’s shoulders as he painted scenes above her in the night sky using only his words. It seemed as if they had lived a lifetime each time they’d been gone, and she remembered wishing for an uninhibited life like theirs. As she grew, though, her awe turned bitter; she became old enough to realize that she had been left behind, that their love for freedom had always superseded their love for Nicole. It stung.

Nicole couldn’t pinpoint the moment that she had begun to think of Randy Nedley as a father-figure. He was the exact opposite of her father, controlled and gruff, but perhaps that was why she had liked him so much. He provided exactly what her father was never able to: loyalty and consistency. Nicole quickly saw through Nedley’s tough exterior; she noticed how he’d stock the break room with hazelnut-flavored coffee (Nicole’s favorite) even though she never saw him drink it himself or how he’d randomly buy Calamity Jane’s favorite cat treats because he “saw it at the store and knows they’re hard to come by”. Nicole had to admit, she was suspicious of his intentions at first. She had spent too much time in a male-dominated field to not be worried that perhaps the older man had ulterior motives for his kind behavior. However, it became clear that the man had simply come to care for Nicole, though she never really understood why. Had he been a more open man, Nicole might have tried to broach a conversation with him about their unexpected bond, but, alas, Randy Nedley was a man of few words (none of which included words describing feelings) and Nicole knew that a conversation like that would only serve to make things awkward between them.

Nicole knew that Nedley was dead now. She had watched him die slowly, blood seeping out onto the ground before her feet. In hindsight, she wished she could have pulled herself together to tell him how much he meant to her and how important their relationship had been to her. She should have had the conversation, awkwardness be damned. She should have made sure that Randy Nedley felt loved and cared for in his last moments. She said none of these things though, too caught up in her despair and horror to formulate any words at all.

And then, it was too late. He was gone.

* * *

“Shit! Oh, shit!!” Wynonna cursed loudly as she ran across the barn. She fell to her knees at Nedley’s prone body, her hands checking his pulse frantically. “Oh God, you son of a bitch. Not you too.” There was no pulse and Wynonna allowed herself a moment of grief, her posture slouched in defeat and her eyes closed. She stayed like that for a beat before seeming to remember the other captor, sitting just a few feet away.

Nicole hadn’t seemed to notice either of them, her unfocused gaze directed solely at Nedley’s lifeless face. Wynonna glanced at Doc, uncertain of how best to approach the traumatized redhead; he merely shrugged in response. “Nicole?” Wynonna said softly, standing and taking a few small steps towards the chair. “It’s over. We got the widow and I’m going to get you out of here, okay?” She continued to cautiously approach the unresponsive woman until she was kneeling right beside her. She hesitated for a second, unsure of her next step, before she decided to risk placing a hand on Nicole’s right shoulder. Almost immediately, Nicole recoiled from the touch and Wynonna pulled her hand back as if it had been burned. “Ah fuck, okay no touching. Got it. I’m sorry.” Wild, terrified eyes met Wynonna’s worried ones and Wynonna attempted a reassuring smile (though she was sure it appeared as more of a pained grimace). “It’s me. It’s Wynonna, your favorite Earp.” She waited for the characteristic raised eyebrow and annoyed glare and sighed when Nicole’s face remained blank. “I’m going to cut the rope around your wrists, okay?” Her hand hovered over Nicole’s wrists, carefully watching Nicole’s face for any sign of opposition. Seeing none, she lightly grabbed the rope with her left hand and reached into her pocket with her right for her switchblade. She made quick work of the rope and Nicole hissed in pain when her arms were finally released, her strained muscles protesting at the movement after so much time had passed sitting in one position.

Without the ropes pulling her into the back of the chair, Nicole slumped forward, and Wynonna jumped to keep her upright. She looked back at Doc. “I’ll go bring the truck around.” He said with concern, noting Nicole’s paling skin and ragged breathing.

Wynonna nodded in agreement, turning to the redhead in her arms. “Hear that, Haught stuff? We’re gonna get you to the hospital and fix you up. Just hang on, okay?” Doc pulled into the barn a few minutes later, leaving the truck idling as he jumped out and came around to Nicole’s other side. The two of them lifted the redhead onto her feet, both wincing at the yelp of pain that escaped her mouth from the movement. “Sorry, Red, just a couple of steps and then we’ll be on the way to the hospital.”

Nicole immediately stopped as her brain registered the words coming from Wynonna’s mouth. “No, I won’t leave him.” She said resolutely, fighting against their grip. “We don’t leave him.”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’ll call Dolls on the way and he’ll send people up here okay?” Wynonna tried to reassure the redhead, but she adamantly shook her head. Her body dangerously tipped at the movement and Doc luckily caught her before she hit the ground.

“Miss Haught, it is vital that we find you some medical treatment. You are not well.” He attempted, pulling her towards the truck.

“No! I won’t leave him alone! NO!” She weakly pushed against Doc’s arms, thrashing just enough to fall out of his grasp and painfully slamming to the ground.

Wynonna sighed, coming to a kneel beside her. “Okay. Okay, he won’t be alone. Doc will stay here with him until Dolls gets here, okay? You and I will go to the hospital, and Doc will stay here. You won’t leave Nedley, right Doc?” Nicole glanced at Doc insecurely and he nodded earnestly. She then looked at Wynonna to nod in assent. Wynonna gave her a small smile of encouragement. She situated Nicole’s arm over her shoulder to help lift her to her feet and secure her to the passenger side of the truck. “Call Dolls and update him. Tell him to have Waverly meet us at the hospital.” She called over her shoulder to Doc before jumping into the driver’s seat and rapidly reversing the truck out of the barn.

* * *

Wynonna had never been good with silence. It was usually the first thing her various therapists had picked up on – if left in silence, Wynonna would inevitably fill it with mindless chatter, though it typically revealed nothing about how she was actually feeling. One of her therapists (her favorite, though she would never admit that out loud) proposed that Wynonna couldn’t stand to hear herself think, because thoughts caused feelings, and thus, she used her mouth to distract herself from her brain. _How much do they pay you to come up with this psycho-analyzing bullshit?_ Wynonna had asked at the time, although she reckoned her therapist hadn’t been far off. Since then, she had made a conscious effort to avoid mindless babbling and, for the most part, she was successful, except in extremely stressful situations. Situations such as riding in a truck with her traumatized sister’s girlfriend.

“So anyways, I wake up the next day and I’m lying on the roof of Pussy Willows, surrounded by donuts, dressed as – and you’re not going to believe this – a pickle. My hands were still cuffed together, so I had to call Waverly to come get me and I convinced her to seduce Lonnie – he was such a baby-faced cop then, you should have seen him – to give her the handcuff keys, so that Aunt Gus never found out I got arrested at all. The newspaper published pictures of ‘The Pickle Pantser’ all week. It was my legacy!” Wynonna exclaimed with a chuckle. She glanced hopefully at the redhead, deflating when she received no reaction. _Damn, that was my best story._ “You still with me Haught Rod? We’re a few minutes away from the hospital. I bet Waverly is harassing every nurse and doctor trying to figure out where we are.”

“No.” Wynonna was startled when she heard Nicole speak, her voice hoarse.

“No… she’s not harassing people? I think you underestimate how pushy Waverly gets in a crisis. She’s been in harassment mode since you got taken, dude. The officers at the station are terrified of her.” Despite the grave situation, Wynonna smiled proudly at the thought of adult police officers cowering before her baby sister.

“No. No Waverly.” Nicole clarified, slowly moving her gaze from the window to Wynonna’s face. “I’m not… right. I don’t want her to see this.”

“Well shit, why didn’t you say that before I told Doc to call Dolls.” Wynonna rolled her eyes dramatically. “I’m sorry, but even with peacemaker, I won’t be strong enough to keep my sister away from your perfectly sculpted body. Seriously, do you do like goat yoga or something? I swear I never see you at the gym.”

“You don’t go to the gym, Wynonna.” Nicole replied dryly, breaking eye contact with the brunette to look out the window again. She missed the victorious smile that broke on Wynonna’s face.

“Right.” Silence fell over the two women again as Wynonna pulled the truck into the parking lot adjacent to the emergency room. She shifted the car to park and turned to look at Nicole. In a rare moment, Wynonna’s expression turned serious and her voice soft. “Look, Nicole, my sister loves you more than I’ve ever seen her love another human being. She isn’t going to judge you or look at you any differently because of what you went through. No one will.” She punctuated her statement by reaching over the console and grasping Nicole’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. A single tear fell from Nicole’s eye, but she almost immediately wiped it away.

“I’m going to need some help getting out.” She replied instead. Wynonna gave Nicole’s hand another squeeze before turning off the truck and rushing to help her.

They entered the emergency room together, Wynonna’s arm wrapped tightly around Nicole’s waist to keep her upright. Almost immediately, they were tackled into a hug by a small brunette wearing a white fur coat. Nicole groaned in pain, but the noise was drowned out by Waverly’s voice. “Oh my god, baby! I was so worried. Dolls told me what happened and I came straight here, but you guys weren’t here yet and Wynonna wasn’t answering her phone. What took you guys so long?!” Waverly turned to Wynonna, slapping her arm painfully.

“Ouch! I was driving!!” Wynonna protested.

“Please, as if you don’t text and drive ALL the time.” Waverly retorted, rolling her eyes.

“Not when there’s an already injured redhead in my passenger seat and an unborn baby in my uterus!”

“Oh, well that’s actually… very responsible of you. Wait, injured? Did you say –“ She pulled back quickly, finally taking a second to fully examine Nicole, a loud gasp escaping from her mouth as she did so. “Shit! Oh my god! Nicole!”

“I’m fine.” The words slipped unconsciously from Nicole’s mouth, even though she knew no one would believe her. Hell, she didn’t even believe herself, if she was being honest.

“Of course you aren’t fine. Jesus Nicole, what did they do to you?” This was said much softer, Waverly’s eyes filling with tears that quickly spilled onto her cheeks.

“I…” Nicole wasn’t sure how to answer that question, her own eyes filling with tears (much to her frustration). Thankfully, she was spared from providing a response when a nurse approached the girls with a concerned expression.

“You girls look like you need some help…” She said, looking at Nicole with alarm.

“In more ways than one, Nurse Jackie.” Wynonna murmured. “We need a doctor to fix up Officer Haught stuff here so she and my sister can continue their little lady love parade.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly admonished.

“…I’m going to get you a wheelchair, Officer.” The nurse said hesitantly.

Waverly thanked the nurse before coming to stand by Nicole’s left side to help Wynonna support her weight. “We’ve got you now, Nicole. It’s going to be okay.”


End file.
